Something New
by ShootingStarsChaos
Summary: Fawful goes to Toad town mall to buy batteries and soon finds himself following a seemingly harmless girl. but how harmless Is she really? (my #1st fic yay!) rated k plus for a little violence


Something new

(Authors Note: so this is my first fan fiction it might not be great but it is something )

12:57 Toad town mall

Fawful had come to this mall to buy batteries and soon found himself to be third in line for the check out counter.

''Next'' the toad at the counter said with a bored tone in her voice. The line moved and the girl in front of him took a step forward.

Fawful had to admit she certainly stood out in a crowd and that despite her green skin and green curled pigtails she probably wasn't Beanish probably because of her black stick like arms and legs or the strange shape of her head. She was wearing a lavender - ish purple – ish dress with a sparkly pink bow on the collar. Fawful knew that it probably didn't matter but it gave him some thing to think about.

So he waited...

And waited...

And waited...

what was taking so long? He looked over the strange girls shoulder to find:

A huge pile of clothes.

He was just a little angry at this because he knew it could take a lone time to get through all that let alone bag and pay for it. How would she pay for all that?

After what seemed like hours all the clothes were in bags and ready to be payed for.

''um...'' the toad looked unsure about the amount of money this girl owned '' that will be... um 1502 coins please...''

the green girl didn't seem fazed at all about how much she needed to pay off and merely said ''will this do?'' she pulled out a fairly large red rupee. ''oh my...'' was all the toad lady could say as she took the jewel.

For a few moments she stared into its glossy shine then pocketed it.

''next''

Fawful put his batteries up on the counter and watched as the girl left for another store.

'' hold on'' he turned around to see the lady looking at the package the batteries were in. ''I cant seem to find the bar code, hold on a sec.''

Great.

The young bean watched as the pixel girl went from store to store and almost as quick as lightning a plan formed in his mind...

If he wanted it to work he needed to leave now.

As quick as he could he grabbed the package and ran out of the store as fast as he could setting off alarms as he went...

1:25pm unknown

He had followed her out to a forest – not dimblewood this one seemed... darker.

So the Beanish followed her step for step right behind her so he couldn't be seen.

Slowly and carefully he soundlessly pulled out the ray gun he had hidden under his cloak and-

SNAP!

Oops he stepped on a twig.

All of the sudden he was pinned against a tree by a very angry looking green girl.

''what were you doing? She asked with anger lining her voice. When he didn't answer she tightened the grip she had on his neck. '' I said what were you doing freak!'' now the anger was burning in her ruby red eyes. ''Fink – rat ... I didn't...-''

he coughed ''you didn't what steal from or hurt me?!''

she tightened her grip even more making his face turn purple ''stay away from me you freak!'' she said her face inches away from his.

She let go but in one swift motion she threw a very huge rupee at Fawful

he closed his eyes and waited for the end. It never happened. When he opened them he found the the rupee had pinned him by his cape to the tree.

He decided that being beaten by a girl was worse then death.

'' so-long loser1 she said sticking her tongue out at the Bean. She paused a moment before grabbing her stuff and leaving.

8:00pm forest

Fawful found that no matter how hard he tried he could not get himself down.

She looked so fragile but she was so strong.

He needed powerful allies.

And so another brilliant plan formed in his young mind...

END

(Authors Note: well i hope you liked it! It was pretty hard to do because i wrote this on paper then on my computer and I did all that when I was sick!

I hope you liked it and I'm sorry it took so long to upload.

Also one more thing I'm also sorry if there are any mistakes if there are please tell me and i will try to fix them thanks for reading and so-long! )


End file.
